Helping with the Healing
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: After a fight Bo ends up getting injured. No Dyson or Ryan around to help her heal but Lauren is...fyi this is not my best story. so sorry if it kind of sucks or doesnt make any god damn sense. lol. but be nice anyways because i already know it sucks.


**Helping with the Healing **

Succubus Bo had started her day like any other day; she got up, got dressed, had some innocent banter with her best friend Kenzi over coffee and then finally got her Fae related case for the day which was that another Light Fae has gone rogue targeting humans and killing them, especially the homeless and children. Both Bo and Kenzi had spent half the day trying to find any kind of a solid lead to find this Fae. They, then, decided to enroll the help of Dyson and a hesitant Hale. They made the decision that they would be able to cover more ground if they just split up. Kenzi stuck with Hale while Bo and Dyson went their own way. Bo, even, asked Lauren for her assistance by having her examine the Fae's kills to determine how or what the Fae had used to kill his victims.

Hours later Bo had managed to luck out and had found the Fae which of course ended up with the two of them fighting each other. She _was_ winning but at the last second she had not expect the Fae having wolverine type talons on his hands that had appeared out of nowhere and that is where she ended up losing. She was injured badly and for a moment she couldn't move from where she had dropped defeated while half unconsciously she listened to the Fae talking on his phone, telling whomever was on the phone where he was off to next and left, just leaving her there. After she knew that the Fae was long gone she had managed to pull herself off the ground holding her stomach which was her most severe injury with some minor scratches on her arms and face. She wobbled slightly before she slowly but stumbled as she walked to her car and for her being half conscious she managed to make it to her house where she needed a moment before climbed out to get into her home, she took that moment of composure to call Dyson which went straight to voicemail. She had left a message telling him where to find the Fae stating she is in composed for the moment to go herself. After she had called Dyson she called Ryan but he didn't answer either. She groaned out in frustration and got out of the car and into the house leaning against the wall as she walked. She just rounded the corner when she saw Lauren outside her door. Lauren automatically saw her and rushed to Bo's side just as the succubus' legs gave out.

"Oh my God, what happened, Bo?"

"Found the Fae," she croaked out.

"You need to heal."

"Yeah, get me inside to my bed, please." Lauren nodded helping Bo up the stairs, into the house, and onto her bed. Lauren removed her jacket and sat on the edge of the bed, examining Bo's injuries.

"I found the cause of death. What the Fae used but apparently you already found out."

"Oh, lucky me."

"You _are_ lucky, Bo, he had no mercy on his victims. You're lucky to be alive."

"Go get your medical kit from your car."

"Bo, you need to heal."

"I know, just go get your kit." Lauren nodded and left to retrieve the kit from her car. While Lauren was gone Bo removed her jacket and tank top off taking deep breathes through the pain lying back down and closing her eyes. She kept chanting a mantra in her head.

"I'm not going to feed on her. I'm not going to feed on her, I'm not going to feed on her." She kept saying it without really realizing she was actually doing it out loud.

"Bo…" she heard Lauren say stopping her mantra. She didn't even hear Lauren re-enter the room again. Bo opened her eyes and looked at Lauren as she sat on the bed.

"Stitch me up, Doc." Lauren smiled slightly.

"It's not that simple, Bo, you're severely injured. Regular medical care may not help. You've got to feed." Bo shook her head disagreeing.

"Not that hungry. So, bandage me up," she said. Lauren knew she wasn't going to change the succubus mind right now and began to patch her up. Once she was all bandaged up Bo tried to sit up but Lauren pushed her back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I got to go help Dyson with that bastard."

"Dyson can handle him. You're too weak to go anywhere."

"Lauren…"

"Doctor's orders."

"You know that I don't follow orders very well."

"Yeah, well you are this time." Bo chuckled.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Lauren bowed her head, blushing.

"Oh, Doctor Lewis, are you blushing?" asked Bo but suddenly started coughing slightly, blood covering her hand.

"Bo, please, you've got to feed." Bo shook her head again disagreeing.

"I'm not feeding on you."

"Why not? You heal with other humans."

"That's different."

"How's that any different than feeding off of me?"

"Because you're special!"

"What?"

"You're special. You…and even Kenzi are the only humans I forbid and _restrain_ myself from feeding upon."

"Even if you're dying?"

"Yes."

"Bo…"

"No, Lauren. Besides you're with Nadia." Lauren bowed her head, she regrettably had forgotten about Nadia upon seeing Bo injured.

"It's for medical reasons."

"Well, I don't want it to be for medical reasons." They both grew quiet.

"Listen, I think you better leave. I'm fine," stated Bo suddenly, clearly lying. Lauren shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not leaving you, Bo." Bo closed her eyes taking a couple of deep breathes.

"It's best if you leave, Lauren," she said opening her eyes, Lauren saw the familiar blue glistening in her eyes.

"Bo…I'm not leaving." That's when Lauren saw behind the hunger filled blue eyes, worry and fear, glistening in Bo's eyes and her heart broke. If Lauren knew Bo, she was worrying that she is going to lose control and if she did she rather not it be with Lauren because that would just wreck her completely. Without much warning for either of them Lauren abruptly kissed Bo, Bo moaned, grabbing Lauren's shoulders pulling her away.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you heal."

"Lauren…" Lauren shook her head.

"Just let me help you, Bo, you need to heal and I'm the only one around. Just let me help you."

"Why are you so hell bent on helping me heal? Scientific curiosity?"

"Yes…_and_ because I care for you. I can't just stand around while you are injured, severely." Their eyes were locked for some time as the silence continued to drag on. Lauren could tell that Bo was breaking down and was really trying hard to control herself from losing it. Lauren knew this was her chance before Bo managed to talk herself out of it. So, she leaned in, kissed her again but this time Bo did not pull away and returned the kiss with a lot of passion which Lauren matched with no difficulty. The kiss began to become more hunger-filled, Bo's hands traveling over Lauren's quickly removing her shirt from her body just as Lauren got further onto the bed and straddled Bo, careful not to touch her wounds. Lauren propped herself over Bo keeping herself from fully being on top of the succubus. It didn't take long for Bo's powers to kick in; Lauren felt tightness in her chest as her chi was being sucked out, her arms started to become wobbly. Bo stopped abruptly, noticing Lauren's sudden weakness so she had flipped them over reversing their position. Bo obviously was already stronger from the first feed and she began to roam Lauren's body with her hands as her eyes followed along with her movements. She unbuttoned her jeans and removed them quickly from Lauren as her left hand slowly travelled down. Lauren leaned up kissing Bo just as Bo's fingers had swiftly and a little forceful entered her causing Lauren to let out a moan within the kiss. The kiss was broken off not too long after, when Bo's lips had travelled down to Lauren's neck as Bo's rhythm in Lauren began to speed up causing the Doctor to let ragged and gaspy breathes. Even in her pleasurable mind Lauren knew Bo hasn't feed enough off of her to fully heal.

"Bo…you…you have to…feed," stated Lauren breathlessly.

"In time," Bo said slamming her fingers in her again.

"Bo…" she said in a warning but it died out into a moan. Bo chuckled.

"I don't want to take too much. I have to space it out…for your safety," explained Bo once again slamming her fingers inside of Lauren.

"You were…never this bossy…last time…we were together." Bo smiled and continued her assault on Lauren's neck soon traveling down removing one of Lauren's breast out of her bra and to suckle on her nipple. As Bo continued her assault on her breast Lauren had managed to snake her left hand down and into Bo's pants without the latter not even knowing until Lauren had swiftly entered her taking Bo completely off guard at the sudden intrusion but having her hips buck into Lauren's hand which had only hit Bo's own hand causing her fingers to go deeper inside of Lauren resulting in both of them letting out a moan of pleasure. Lauren took her free hand and tried to remove Bo's pants. Bo hand helped when the doctor was not able to remove them; they kept up it up until Bo suddenly grabbed Lauren's hand from between her legs and then her right hand, confusing the Doctor until the succubus had roughly pinned her hands down on the bed over her head with her right hand as she continued to thrust her hips onto her hand, with each thrust her fingers drove deeper inside of the doctor. Bo are gasping out in pleasure as each thrust hits home. When Bo could tell that both herself and Lauren were close to their climax she recaptured the Doctor's lips in a loving but heated kiss, her powers then kicking for a second time as she slowly sucked a little bit more chi out of Lauren mere seconds after Bo had stopped they both climaxed. Bo rolled off of Lauren plopping herself down next to her, the two of them were breathing heavily and their bodies were coated with sweat. Bo chuckled.

"_Wow_! That was…_incredible!_" stated Bo. Lauren smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I can move," said Lauren smiling as her eyes and fingers skimmed over Bo's body, now clear of the small scratches that had infested her smooth skin not too long ago. They both grew quiet for a moment until Lauren slowly sat herself up onto her elbow, her eyes fixated on Bo's stomach where the major injury was.

"Let me check out your injury," stated Lauren but Bo grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"It's fine," she announced. Lauren could tell that Bo was lying.

"Then let me look," she stated.

"Lauren…" Bo warned. But, Lauren just took the bandage off and still saw a gaping wound but not as bad as it was before. Lauren looked at Bo.

"Why didn't you fully heal?" Bo let out a sigh as she got up off the bed, putting on her robe.

"I didn't want to take too much."

"Bo…" Bo let out a sigh, knowing Lauren didn't believe her.

"That's _part_ of the reason."

"The other?" asked Lauren, sitting up in bed wrapping a sheet around her body.

"I…I wanted you to stay. I didn't want you to leave tonight…so you could…so you could go back to Nadia. I know that sounds selfish but…I just miss you. All of this is harder than I had expected it to be; to see you with somebody else. I guess I, now, know how hard it was for you. You can leave if you want, I should probably go find Dyson to see if he had gotten the Fae," Bo stated, walking pass the bed only to have Lauren gently grab her wrist, stopping her.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Lauren. Bo looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm staying here until you are completely healed."

"And then?"

"We'll get to that when it arrives." Lauren pulled her gently towards her so Bo was standing in front of her. Lauren leaned up capturing Bo in a loveable kiss not breaking it off until she had fully removed Bo's robe.

"Round two," said Lauren with a smile as she pulled Bo down on top of her. Bo smiled as she attacked her lips once again. Her hand quickly traveling downward as her lips traveled to her neck.

"Don't hold back, Bo, you feed until you are completely healed," Lauren stated her breathing becoming breathy. Bo grunted out an answer as she plunged her fingers deep within Lauren causing her to let a moan.

"I missed you too," stated Lauren in Bo's ear just before Bo recaptured her lips and continued on thrusting into her until they both climaxed as she fed. Lauren did end up staying the night due to her being too exhausted to even get out of the bed to go home.


End file.
